


Press Me, Hold Me

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton needs some major comfort after hearing some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Me, Hold Me

Hermann had taken to sleeping in Newton’s bed, even when Newton wasn’t there with him. If Newt worked later than him, which was about half the time, Hermann would doze just waiting for him. Hermann was somewhere in the middle of the bed. He deliberately slept on that location of the bed just so Newt would have to be the little spoon and Hermann could wrap himself around his partner. 

Just then, Hermann felt a weight on the side of the bed. He inhaled, rousing himself a bit so he could talk to Newton. He heard Newt emit a funny little sound. 

“Newton? Are you crying?”  

Newton sniffed. 

“Nah, dude I’m fine,” he said in a voice that was miles away from fine.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Hermann tried to sound more awake than he felt. 

“Nothing. It’s just.” Newton stopped talking. Hermann rested his hand on the part of Newton’s back that he could reach and rubbed a little to soothed him. 

“You know my friend?” Newt said more soberly.

“Which one?” 

“One of the techs I hang around with? Well, um,” Newt swallowed. “She broke up with her partner today.”

“Oh dear, that’s sad. I’m sorry.”

“I’m just. God, Hermann I’m so sad for her. I thought they’d be together forever, you know? Like, I thought they were one of those couples.”

“Yes, I do see what you mean. But perhaps it’s for the best?”

“Yeah, I mean maybe. I don’t know, it’s just.” Newt pinched his nose and sniffed at the same time. “I don’t know what to think.”

“Why did it upset you, darling?” Hermann whispered gently, still rubbing his back. “I understand you’re upset for her, but...is there something more?” He felt Newton nod, suddenly unable to speak again. “Darling?” Hermann was beginning to get concerned.

“I’m just worried I guess,” Newton said, his voice warped by tears. 

“Worried?” Hermann moved closer.

“Cause I mean, if they can break up...what about us?” Hermann’s mouth gaped open.

“Are you worried about us, my love?” Newton nodded silently.

“Oh come here,” Hermann said tenderly. “Come here, Newton.” Newt leaned back into Hermann and lied down, fully crying silent tears and trembling. Hermann wrapped him in his arms. 

“Maybe we’ll break up and oh my God I can’t take it I can’t take it.”

“Darling,” Hermann repeated softly. “No we won’t. Just because they broke up doesn’t mean we will? Eh? Some people seem like the perfect couple and then they suddenly part. Where as us,” Hermann chuckled. “We bicker like mad and yet at the end of the day I adore you more than anyone.” Newton was softly sobbing and Hermann buried his face in Newt’s neck. They were both silent for some minutes. Newton stopped crying but he was breathing hard. Hermann could still feel Newt’s heartbeat pounding. 

“Just hold me.”

“I am.”

“Harder. Squeeze me really tight, ok?” Hermann pressed his body into Newton’s and hugged him tightly. 

“Like that?”

“Harder. As hard as you can.” 

“Oh my poor darling,” Hermann said softly as he squeezed as firmly as he possibly could. “Are you sure I’m not hurting you?”

“No. I need this. Just, just crush me. Hold me.” He craved Hermann’s strong, wiry limbs and chest.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Shhhhh.” Hermann put as much pressure as he could on Newt’s strong, stocky body, warming him, comforting him, feeling good in return despite Newton’s sadness. The latter’s heart rate was slowing down somewhat.

“Ok, you can ease off a little. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, love. Don’t be sorry.”

“Shit. I shouldn’t be freaking out about this.”

“Hush, it’s alright. This sort of thing can be very jarring.” 

“Thanks, babe.”

“Of course.” Hermann kissed him on the cheek. “Would you like to talk about it some more?”

“Nah I think I just want to sleep.”

“But you’re still in your clothes.” Newt made a noise as if to say he didn’t care. “Come on, at least take off your belt.”

“Yeah I guess.” Newt struggled a bit and slipped the belt off, gently dropping it to the floor. They snuggled down again. Newton inhaled forcibly. 

“Newton?”

“Yes?” 

“I promise I won’t leave you.”

“You hate promises.”

“Not when I’m making them.” Hermann pressed another soft kiss on Newton’s cheek. He didn’t sleep until after he felt Newt relax in his arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this plot bunny in my head since the summer when two of my friends split up from their partners. I was like "love is dead" and got pretty anxiety-ridden. I thought Newt probably would too, in the circumstances.


End file.
